


An Adrestian Wedding

by malachibi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Archbishop My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Female Caspar von Bergliez, Female Claude von Riegan, Female Hubert von Vestra, Female Linhardt von Hevring, Male Bernadetta von Varley, Male Dorothea Arnault, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Female Hubert von Vestra, Trans Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachibi/pseuds/malachibi
Summary: Hubert is trying to make this wedding go right, but first there are a lot of problems for her to solve.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	An Adrestian Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my enablers, you know who you are. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Theoretically this is Black Eagles route, but everyone is inexplicably alive and friends with each other, and there is no explanation.

Ferdinand is late. 

Hubert grits her teeth and tries not to yell. "Alright. Do you, perhaps, know where he is?"

"I… I don't, your-- my lady? Ma'am?" The frightened servant replies, backing a few steps away. 

"Please see to the other preparations," Hubert says as calmly as she can manage. "The Emperor's wedding must not be delayed."

"Yes, my lady!"

The servant disappears as fast as he'd arrived, and Hubert pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing. "Linhardt!"

The gremory doesn't appear immediately, not that she'd expected anything else. She marches across the room and yanks open the door, and the other woman sits up and blinks blearily at her. 

"Yes?" Linhardt asks, managing to sound aggrieved even though she is the problem here. 

"Ferdinand is late. I trust you're prepared to take on his role, if necessary?"

Linhardt yawns. "Yeah, sure, of course."

"Linhardt," Hubert growls, and the mage sighs and rolls off the couch and onto her feet. 

"Fine, fine, I'm ready."

One problem solved, Hubert thinks. What else could go wrong?

\--

"The flowers are missing!" Caspar announces as she pelts down the hall, and Hubert stares after her for a minute. 

"How can flowers disappear?" She asks, more as a rhetorical question than anything. 

"They can't," Linhardt says, trailing along behind her now. "So someone must have done something with them, and therefore someone knows where they are."

The flowers are supposed to be the centerpieces for the high tables, and while Hubert is at least vaguely prepared for most personnel issues, she doesn't have a plan for inanimate objects disappearing. 

"Is the Faerghus contingent arrived?" She wonders. 

"Ah… yes, I should hope so, the wedding is in four hours," Linhardt replies. 

Hubert does not need this sarcasm in her life. "Find Dedue. If anyone can produce flowers on short notice, it's that man. When you're done, come back to me immediately. No napping."

Linhardt sighs again, but disappears, and Hubert nods to herself. 

Another problem down, and only four more hours to find more of them. 

\--

"My lady!" A harried servant calls out, and Hubert turns toward them, repressing another sigh. 

"What's happened now?"

"Ah… Count Varley has barricaded himself in his room and is refusing to come out, now that all the guests have arrived."

Now Hubert does sigh, and she looks around for likely helpers. Linhardt's still not back, but not enough time has passed for her to actually be worried about it. 

Ah, there, the little mage her lady had taken such a liking to. 

"Lysithea," she calls out, and the mage raises an eyebrow but obligingly comes closer. 

"What's wrong?"

"I require the assistance of the Fraldarius boy. Can you give him a message that Count Varley needs him?"

"Who needs him, you or Bernie?" Lysithea wants to know. 

Hubert glares. "The Emperor herself needs him, if this wedding is to go off without a hitch!"

"Alright, alright," the mage replies, holding both hands up. "I'll let Felix know."

She strolls off, in no particular hurry, but at least Felix will be in a hurry once he gets the message. 

Thus satisfied, Hubert hurries off toward her rooms, wanting to check on a few last bits of preparation. 

\--

Her dress is ripped. 

Hubert stares at the rip for a long moment in horror. How had it ripped? Perhaps at the last fitting, or… 

No matter. It doesn't matter how it ripped, just that it needs to be fixed. 

The dress had been carefully crafted to flatter non-existent curves, and for her particular height, so finding another dress on short notice will be nigh impossible. 

As someone who hadn't been free to wear dresses and express her gender outwardly until the officer's academy, it's not like she even has a large wardrobe to fall back on. 

She opens the door to the hallway, searching for a servant to help do something, and instead her eyes land on Theodore, once the rising star of the Mittelfrank Opera Company. 

"Theo," she hisses, and the man jumps before hurrying over to her door. 

"What's up?" The dancer wonders. "Did something happen?"

"The dress ripped," Hubert explains, opening the door wider to admit him. 

Maybe other people would see scandal in allowing a man into her bedroom, but the Black Eagles have been too close over the past couple years to think anything of it. 

"Okay, it's not jagged, so it should be easy to sew up. And then… we could add a ribbon around the waist, to hide it. Leave it to me, Hubie - I'll fix it," Theodore says firmly. "You go handle whatever else needs doing. 

\--

Claude's standing in the kitchen doorway when Hubert arrives to check on the banquet preparations, and the look on her face immediately makes Hubert nervous. 

"What happened?" She demands. 

Claude whirls around, and then pastes a smile on her face. "Nothing happened! Everything is perfectly fine. Or will be, if you just… walk away and come back in like… an hour?"

"What. Happened," Hubert repeats. 

"So, uh, the cake…" is all Claude gets out before Hubert pushes past the other woman and into the kitchen. 

Instead of chaos and disorder, she finds her chefs working on the main courses while one of them sneaks peeks over at the dessert part of the kitchen, which is currently inhabited by… two of the Faerghus guests. 

Mercedes has her hair tied up as she mixes something in a large bowl, and Ashe is humming to himself as he carefully pours something from another bowl into a pan. 

"I fail to see the disaster here," Hubert admits finally. 

"That's because you're late!" Claude says cheerfully. "The wedding cake toppled over ten minutes ago, and that's when all the chaos was happening. We got it cleaned up and now Mercie and Ashe are speed-baking a new one."

They certainly seem to have it well in hand, Hubert decides. 

At least that's one problem she didn't have to solve. 

\--

Amazingly, everything comes together right at the end. 

Ferdinand shows up in full attire, Dedue locates the missing flowers and helps get them arranged properly, Felix coaxes Bernie out of his room and into the throne room, Theo sews up her dress and covers the rip with a quickly-attached ribbon, and the cake is ready by the time the wedding music starts. 

And after everything that's gone wrong today, one thing is amazingly right, and that's the sight of her soon-to-be-wife, the Adrestian Emperor decked out in her finery. 

Hubert would have been content to be married quietly in Garreg Mach with nobody there besides the Archbishop, but alas, an emperor has appearances to keep up. 

The Archbishop is still here, though, their green hair tied back with a ribbon and a smile on their face. 

Their former professor had led them through hard times, and they'd all come out stronger because of it, so even if Byleth hadn't been the Archbishop, Hubert thinks Edelgard still would have demanded them up here. 

The procession ends, and Ferdinand takes his spot just behind Hubert, matching Petra's position on the other side. 

They say their vows, they share a kiss, they dance all night, and at the end of it all, Hubert gets to hold her new wife's hand as they leave the ballroom together. 

Perfect, she thinks. And it is.


End file.
